It's You and Me Against the World REYNA
by I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood
Summary: Reyna had enough of Jason and Piper all lovey dovey during war. After the Giant War, she leaves and lives with her sister Hylla. She becomes a famous singer. Where is Percy? It seems that he is so far away but yet so close. Will she and Percy step up to the plate and forget what happened years ago? I will write Percy's side to the story next after I finish this. JAYNA!


**It's You and Me Against the World (REYNA)**

**Summery: Reyna had enough of Jason and Piper all lovey dovey during war. After the Giant War, she leaves and lives with her sister Hylla. She becomes a famous singer. After 4 years, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half- Blood need her help along with Percy. Where is Percy? It seems that he is so far away but yet so close. Will she and Percy step up to the plate and forget what happened years ago?**

**Hi Minna! Asuna-chan here! THIS IS NOT A CHAOS STORY!You may know that I'm currently writing Magical Mages Online but I still have time. Lilitraum is currently writing my third/fourth chapter if you're including my AN. I so bored so I'm writing a PJO fanfic. It's Jayna and I'm not sure with Percy. You can vote where he goes with in the reviews.**

**Percy and OC:**

**Percabeth:**

**Perzoe:**

**Pertemis:**

**Other:**

**So let's get this show on the road! Sorry if the prologue is short. I need it to be short and meaningful. **

**Let's invite Dawn from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl! **

**Asuna- chan: Hi guys!**

**Dawn- Hey!**

**Asuna- chan: Let's do the Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO BUT IF I DID IT WOULD BE JAYNA! I'M SO SICK OF THE LOVEY DOVEY MOMENTS BETWEEN JASPER!**

**Song: Sunburn By Owl City**

Prologue:

"I love you Piper!" Jason said.

"I love you too Jason" Piper said cuddling. Reyna walked through the door bringing stacks of battle plans.

"Jason I need you to attack-"Reyna started but looking at the couple cuddling and Piper glared at her. She did her wolf glare and walked back outside. Piper shivered and went back cuddling.

….

Time: Final Battle

Percy only stood a chance against Gaia because he was the son of the EARTH shaker. Get it? Duh… So Reyna sent him fighting her and Jason and Jupiter against Porphyrion. Jason seems to have trouble but seeing Piper cheering him on gave him a new reason to win. Percy has a lot of trouble now but he still has hope. He slashes and stabs did some style of Greek and roman fighting. Suddenly it was silent. The battle has been won. **(AN: Sorry! I'm not really good at describing battles or even I don't know what to write!) **Everybody cheered and looked at the gods. The gods looked proudly at them tiredly. Their appearance was flickering and finally settled on Greek.

"We would like to say thank-you to everyone who contributed to the battle and Hera who was behind my back making The Seven work. We will also pay our thanks to the demigods and generations who have fallen. Without you, it would have been nearly impossible to win" Zeus said.

*Cough Cough* (Poseidon and Hades)

"I mean more impossible than last year against Kronos/Saturn." Zeus added. "Let us honor the demigods on the original Mt. Olympus." Everybody went up and assembled.

"Jason Grace, please come up," Zeus said. "We have seen you incredible efforts and we offer you immortality"

"I accept father" Jason said shooting a smug look to Percy.

"Very well, go ahead and eat the apple of immortality" Jason ate he apple and he glowed in a golden light. The Fates appeared and announced that he would be the minor god of winds, storms, cheaters, broken hearts and roman heroes.

"Piper Mclean, for your sacrifice and victory, we also offer you immortality" Aphrodite said.

"I accept, mother." Piper replied. Piper shot a smug look at Reyna. She ate the golden apple and the Fates announced her as the minor goddess of beauty, kindness and deceit, and the patron goddess of lovers and charmspeakers.

"Percy Jackson, we offer you immortality once again." Zeus said.

"I don't accept. I still have a family to look after." Percy said looking him straight in the eye. Zeus gulped. "I would like new thrones for Hestia and Hades on Mount Olympus" Hades and Hestia looked at him happily. Zeus didn't wanted listen to Percy's reason's so he just waved his hand and new thrones appeared. Hermes and Hephaestus waved their hand.

"For your hard work, we had finally made a device that doesn't attract mosters. The DEMI iPhone 5!" they announced. Suddenly, different coloured iphones appeared in each person's hand.

"Annabeth Chase, for you effort designing new Mount Olympus and helpfulness, we offer you immortality. I am also very sorry for bestowing you the Mark of Athena." Athena said.

"Mother, I accept" Percy had a hurt look on his face but he quickly wiped it away. She ate the apple and the Fates announced her as the minor goddess of battle strategy, architecture and Greek heroines.

**-TIMESKIP- (Reyna, Percy and Hazel didn't accept *Frank died*)**

Reyna POV

Percy mysteriously disappeared a few days ago and I had no hope. The only hope I had been Dakota, Bobby and Gwen. I packed my things and bid farewell to Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota.

"Bye Reyna! We'll miss you! Wish us luck in the elections because Octavian will probably win!" they yelled.

"Thanks! And good luck! BYE!" I yelled. Then I took a step one by one heading toward Seattle. My sister Hylla was the Queen and I could join. I had no intentions of overpowering my sister but I wanted to find the same strength I had 4 years ago from Circe's Island. Hylla left me and I was alone. I headed to the Wolf House to meet my destiny. Along the way, I learned how to fight with the weapon Hylla gave to me as we scourged through the Pirate's Ship to attack the pirates with. I took another step. This is the day when I will be now known as Regina **(AN: Reyna means Queen in Spanish and Regina means Queen in Late Latin… He he he, I did my research **** Get it? I need ideas for her last name!). **During Circe's Island, I managed to learn a few spells. Out of my sister and I, Hylla was the most favoured because she was older. Hey, I was not favoured but still learned. I whispered **(AN: I have no idea what spells I should use so I got Google translate to translate the spells)** Απόκρυψη άρωμα( Hide scent). Suddenly, my scent disappeared. Then I bought a bus ticket to Seattle. A few hours passed by and before I knew it, I was there. I stormed passed people and arrived right in front of the Amazon building. I had my ring back from Percy who went to the Amazons for help to help defend Camp Jupiter. To be honest, I was incredibly happy when I saw Hylla. I was finally caught up with her.

I entered the building and sat on a sofa until Kinzie returned. Kinzie returned.

"Reyna? Why are you doing here? I thought you were in Camp Jupiter." Kinzie said.

"I quited. I was… Heartbroken." I whispered the last part.

"Here, Let me show Hylla." Kinzie dragged me down stairs. Then I saw Hylla.

"Queen Hylla! Your sister is here!" Kinzie yelled. Hylla looked at me and went to me.

"Hey Reyna" she welcomed. "Why are you here?"

"She wants to join." Kinzie butted in.

"Jason forgot about me and I was too hurt to see anyone. Percy disappeared. Oh yeah… to normal mortals, my name shall be Regina" I said. She nodded in understanding.

"We children of Bellona don't trust anyone. If we did, we loved whoever very they break our trust we are really hurt mentally. That is our fatal flaw" Hylla whispered the last part. She handed me a silvery white drink and I drank it. For Jupiter knows how long, I finally awoken. "I see, your intentions of joining were pure." Hylla said.

"What was that?" I asked weakly.

"Truth Serum. We use it on new recruits to make sure they don't turn against us. We do it every year to make sure. "I looked down. My sister didn't trust me. "I mean, just because you're the queen's sister means you don't have to do it. " Hylla explained. I understood. Hylla gave me a key and told me about the hidden door inside. I said bye and went off to find a part time job. The amazons could provide a home but I need money for clothes. I went to off to find a job. I saw I saw a sea green eyed man with black hair. Percy? I went up to him.

**Hey guys! Here the Percy Jackson Fanfic I said I would do. Which story should I update now? Magical Mages Online, FAIRY CHARA or continue on with this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-_- ASIAN FACE**

**I am Asuna Of Knights Of Blood**


End file.
